Serendipity
by harrythe
Summary: Serendipity (noun: ser·en·dip·i·ty \ˌser-ən-ˈdi-pə-tē\: fortunate happenstance or pleasant surprise)
1. Prologue

_Serendipity (noun_ : _ser·en·dip·i·ty \ˌser-ən-ˈdi-pə-tē\_ : _fortunate happenstance or pleasant surprise)_

* * *

December 21st, 2010

It starts with a coffee.

Black, three sugars, two shots of cream.

And two hands reaching for the cup.

"Oh, sorry," she says, as their hands brush together.

"Not at all," he gestures towards the cup, "must have ordered the same thing. Please, take it."

"Are you sure," she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Absolutely," he says, just as the same order is called out. He grabs his coffee. "Sorry again, for trying to steal your coffee."

She smiles. "It was no problem." She slowly backs out of the coffee shop, and that should be the last she sees of him.

Except it isn't.

Less than thirty minutes later, they bump into each other in a store, reaching for the same tie.

"You've got to be kidding me," he says. "Either this is a really strange coincedence, or you're following me."

She just laughs, and releases her hold on the tie. "Strange coincedence. But you keep the tie. It's only fair, since you gave up the coffee."

"Are you sure," he asks.

"Absolutely," she says.

This time, it's his turn to walk away.

An hour later, things border on ridiculous when they reach for the same book in an antique book store.

"Do you think the universe is trying to tell us something," he asks, laughing, and releasing his hold on the book.

"Possibly."

"Well, in that case, would you like to go grab something to eat?"

She checks her phone, "I'm sorry, normally I would say yes, but I should really be going."

"Well, here," he pulls out a five dollar bill, quickly writing down a name and a number. "Call me tomorrow?"

She bites her lip, and then hesitantly takes the bill. "I've got a better idea," she says, and runs up to the counter, giving the man a few bills for the book, including the five he just handed her.

When she gets back, he looks at her incredulously.

"What'd you do that for," he asks, eyebrows nearly up to his hairline.

"If the universe is really trying to tell us something, then I'll get that five dollar bill again, and I'll know to call you."

"That sounds crazy," he says. "And what about you?"

She searches her handbag, and smiles when she finds her copy of _Sense & Sensibility_. "Tell you what, I'll write my name and number in here, and sell it to a used book shop tomorrow, and if you manage to find it, then you'll know to call me."

"Which bookshop?"

She laughs. "That's just it, I can't tell you. If we're going to leave this up to fate, then I'll just have to trust that you picked the right bookshop." She begins to walk out of the bookstore.

"I'm Lucas, by the way," he calls out.

She turns to smile at him, one last time. "Riley."

* * *

A/N: So, I may have watched the movie _Serendipity_. And I may have thought it'd make a great Rucas AU. I just really love the idea that no matter what, fate will push Lucas and Riley together. I'm a big sucker for that kind of thing. Anyways, hopefully I'll post chapters semi-regularly, but we'll see. Now to go finish a new chapter of "So Hello From The Other Side". Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 1

December 21st, 2015

* * *

"Congratulations to Maya and Lucas," Zay said, raising his glass of champagne, from his place in the living room. "This city's best and most successful talents agents and partners!"

"To Maya and Lucas," the rest of the group toasted.

Zay made his way back towards Maya and Lucas, a grin on his face as he refilled his glass on the way. "So, you two lovebirds have any other plans to celebrate nabbing one of the world's best baseball players as your new talent," he asked, before draining his glass.

Maya chuckled. "We're going up to Lucas' parents cabin for the weekend."

"The cabin, huh? That seems like the perfect place to-"

"Hey, buddy. It looks like your glass is empty. We should go get you another one." Lucas interrupted him.

Zay glanced at his empty glass, and nodded his head. "Oh, sure man. Let's go get another drink." He allowed himself to be led away, as Maya giggled and then turned to accept some compliments from their other work partners. "Man, I wasn't going to say anything."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Can never be too careful, especially with Maya. She can usually smell diamonds a mile away."

Zay chuckled. "Well, I promise I won't say anything."

"Thanks, man. I just really want it to be a surprise." He grabbed a nearby bottle of champagne, and refilled both of their glasses. "And, if she says yes, I want you to be my best man."

"Man, you know I would never settle for anything less." Zay laughed. "I should start working on my speech."

Lucas rolled his eyes, and sipped at his champagne.

The party wound down, eventually, most of the guests preferring to go find a bar, or a club, while the people with spouses, or children, decided it was probably a good idea to make their way back home. Lucas helped Maya pick up her living room, while Zay dozed on the couch, a tad drunk. They finished, just as the clock chimed seven. Lucas nudged Zay, who pulled himself up off the couch, as they made their way down to the lobby of Maya's building.

"I'm glad he found you," Zay mumbled, patting both Lucas and Maya on the cheek, a goofy grin on his face, as he stumbled slightly.

Maya smiled, "Me too." She looked up at Lucas, a small smile on her face. Lucas smiled back at her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I should get him home," he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair. "He's had too much to drink."

Zay glared at him. "Have not," he pouted. "Besides, you're the one who kept pouring me another glass, so really this is your fault."

Lucas just rolled his eyes, and hailed a cab. He stuffed Zay in, and then turned to face Maya. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

Maya smiled at him. "Just text me when you get home, okay?"

Lucas nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before he hopped into the cab, waving at her as he shut the door.

Maya turned to walk back into her building, and about smacked into a brunette coming out of the door.

"Oh, sorry," the brunette apologized.

"It's fine," Maya said. "I should have payed more attention to where I was going."

"It's fine," the brunette parroted with a smile, before her phone started ringing, and she walked away. "Hey, Charlie," she said, as she answered her phone.

Maya just shook her head, and turned to walk back into her building.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Riley said, sitting down across from Charlie. "Traffic was terrible."

"One of the hazards of living in New York, I get it." Charlie smiled at her, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "Ever consider moving to Chicago?"

"Too windy for me," Riley joked. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

The smile fell of Charlie's face, and he suddenly looked nervous. "How would you feel about being the girlfriend of a television presenter?"

"You got the job," Riley exclaimed. "Oh, Charlie, I'm so happy for you!" She leaned forward, and stretched across the table to kiss his cheek.

Charlie smiled, before it fell off his face, and he looked nervous again. "There's just one catch. I kind of wasn't kidding when I asked if you would consider moving to Chicago."

Riley froze. "You mean-"

"The job is in Chicago, and I'd like you to come with me. We could get our own apartment, go to all these new sites, and restaurants. You always said you wanted to try a deep dish pizza."

Riley looked deep in thought. "When do you have to let them know if you want the job or not?"

"Before New Years, and then I would start in February, which would give us time to move and get settled, and for me to put in my two weeks notice."

"Well, of course I think you should take the job," Riley said. "But, I think I need to take a few days to think about us moving in together."

"I understand. It's a lot to ask, but I think this could be good for us. You could expand your book shop into Chicago, and let Farkle run the one here in New York."

Riley tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'd have to talk to Farkle, of course, but if he says he's cool with it, then I guess we can talk more about me moving to Chicago."

Charlie smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, for at least thinking about it."

At that moment, the waiter came by and took their order, and after that they talked some more about their mundane days, Riley telling Charlie about the mother and baby that had come into her bookshop earlier, and how the baby had smiled at her, and cooed. Charlie told her about the new blonde woman that the station had hired, a bright starry-eyed woman who thought she'd jump right from the bottom to a hosting position.

Eventually they finished their food, and the waiter brought their check. Charlie pulled out his wallet, tossing a few bills onto the bill, and then excused himself to head to the restroom, while Riley waited for the waiter to bring back his change. Charlie is still gone when the waiter brings back the bill, and out of habit, Riley grabs the five dollar bill sitting on top, and turns it around, almost absentmindedly checking the bill. She placed it back on the table before Charlie came back, and settled the tip, before guiding Riley out of the restaurant, and into a cab to head home.

* * *

"Hey Farkle, I'm just going to go take my lunch, okay? My mom and I were going to meet to discuss the whole moving to Chicago thing." Riley leaned against the counter of their bookstore, smiling.

"No problem. Have fun with your mom."

"I will," she pressed a kiss to his cheek, and headed out the door.

All was quiet in the bookshop until the bell chimed a few minutes later, and a new customer walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Pluto's Bookshop, how can I help you today?"

"Oh, I'm just looking," the guy said, straightening his plaid shirt.

Farkle put on his best smile. "Well, if I can help you with anything, please let me know."

The guy hesitated for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to have any copies of _Sense and Sensibility_ , would you?"

Farkle chuckled. "My business partner would probably know that better than me, but she just went out to lunch. However, if you look in the historical romance section, near the window, it might be there."

The guy disappeared for a while, before he came back out, empty handed.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?"

The guy shook his head. "Thanks, though," he paused.

"Farkle," Farkle supplied.

"Thanks, Farkle."

"No problem, and we get new books all the time, either from publishers, or donations, so if you didn't find what you were looking for today, you can check back soon, and maybe we'll have what you're looking for."

"Oh thanks, that's good to know."

"No problem," Farkle trailed off.

"Oh, I'm Lucas," the guy offered.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Lucas."

"You too Farkle. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"You too," Farkle offered, as Lucas backed out of the building. Farkle smiled to himself. If Riley wasn't dating Charlie, she'd like that Lucas guy. After all, _Sense and Sensibility_ was her favorite book.

* * *

A/N: Well. That took me longer to write than I thought it would, but I mean, look at the two of them circling around each other, and yet never managing to actually meet. They're adorable.


End file.
